sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Melee Weapons
Any handheld weapon that must touch a target to damage it is considered a melee weapon. Advanced melee weapons require a degree of training and skill to use properly. One-Handed Weapons Two-Handed Weapons Weapon Descriptions Angel Wing Though it appears as an extended sword hilt when still, the angel wing takes its name from the uncontained plasma that trails in an arc following the leading edge when the blade is swung. The weapon is favored by followers of Sarenrae, who take pride in mastering the sophisticated art of its use. Movanic angel wings have darker, almost shadowy blades; monadic angel wings have golden plasma trails; and the astral angel wing burns white hot. Battle Ribbon The battleflowers of Ning have been using battle ribbons in ritualized combat for millennia, their use dating back to long before the Gap. The weapon is a 10-foot-long ribbon and about 3 inches wide with sharpened edges, and is employed in rippling and flowing motions around the user. Battle ribbons are difficult to use without training, so most who take up the battle ribbon seek apprenticeship with the famous battleflowers of Ning to learn the elaborate performance art—though acquiring such a mentor is difficult, as they take students only rarely. Battle ribbon varieties start with modern materials used in a traditional blade, then proceed to the innovations of the microedge and zero-edge battle ribbons. Burning Chains Hellknights of the Order of the Chain favor these lengths of blackened, fiery chain, which often incorporate etchings of infernal runes or hellscapes into their complex designs. Burning chains aren’t known for their damage so much as their extreme flexibility in confounding an enemy—and, of course, for the visual imagery a burning chain provides when combined with the distinctive Hellknight armor. The order’s names for the various models have become the most commonly used, from fiend-class burning chains to malebranche- and archdevil-class burning chains. Core Hammer The hollow head of this two-handed hammer is filled with exceptionally dense plasma, which is released on contact with enemies, sometimes even spraying plasma on a wellplaced strike. Core hammers constructed by the followers of Angradd tend to be functional works of dark metal, where vesk models are usually designed to display the plasma behind magnetic containment. Tactical core hammers and advanced core hammers contain a stable plasma core, while fusion core hammers and reactor core hammers employ devices that focus plasma to trigger momentary flares of nuclear fusion. Cryopike The haft of a cryopike is a long aluminum or carbon-steel shaft with an adjustable rubber grip. A cryopike emits a blast of supercooled gas from its tip that acts as a freezing blade. Cryospike Cryospikes began as fire-extinguishing equipment, but they have since been weaponized and now serve a variety of roles. The weapon discharges a spike of hyper-cooled fluid that can be configured to put out a small fire or deal a burst of cold damage to its target. Most cryospike users integrate the apparatus’s maze of polymer tubing and coolant reservoirs into their armor to keep it always close at hand. The personal cryospike is based on a model originally designed for use in powered armor prototypes (as such early designs are prone to fires caused by engineering faults). Residential cryospikes are typically employed by firefighting crews, while industrial cryospikes are most often kept on hand in massive starship-engineering bays. Curve Blade This graceful, curving blade further increases the drama inherent in sword fighting. Carbon steel blades bite deeply, causing bleeding wounds. The blade of an ultrathin curve blade looks delicate, but it is as hard as carbon steel and keeps a fine edge. Buzzblade curve blades vibrate when powered, tearing organic flesh and causing additional bleed damage. Dimensional slice curve blades have only a narrow visible blade area, surrounded by a solid aura; these are the sharpest and most dangerous curve blades on the market. Devastation Blade The overlarge devastation blade is a two-edged sword that creates terrifying wounds. Devastation blades are rarely subtle weapons, due to both their size and their often elaborate spiked designs. Doshko The traditional weapon of the vesk, the doshko is composed of one to four triangular blades arranged in a row and attached to a long haft. Ideal for devastating overhand blows and catching and parrying enemy weapons, its use is a highly respected art form in traditional vesk society, but it also sees use by creatures of other races as a variant axe. Traditionally, doshkos are made of steel, but in recent decades they have been crafted using advanced metallurgic techniques and even quantum technology to improve the stabbing edges. Ultrathin doshko blades look exceptionally delicate but hold a fine edge. Zero-edge doshkos appear to have a blurred edge, while molecular rift doshkos have translucent blades. Dimensional blade doshkos have a narrower visible blade, but the solid surrounding aura makes them vicious weapons. Electroflail An electroflail is a 2-foot-long haft and a floating spiked or ridged ball; as there is no visible tether between the two components, an electroflail appears to be two separate weapons. An electromagnetic force causes the ball to stay within a predetermined range of the haft’s end—usually around 1 foot away—while also conducting a substantial electric charge to the ball that is discharged upon a strike. The magnetic field can also interfere with other weapons, allowing a proficient user to use an electroflail to knock opponents’ weapons out of their grasp. These weapons see frequent use among various Hellknight orders, which often custom order designs featuring grinning devils, complete with spiked wings. Electroflails are available in tactical, advanced, elite, and paragon models. Fangblade Cheaper and less elegant than a ripper dueling sword, a fangblade is closer to an industrial chainsaw, with a toothed, motor-driven chain wrapped around its blade. Flame Doshko When activated, the blade of this doshko heats up by means of internal heating coils. The doshko deals fire damage and can also cause traumatic injuries. Flame Spinner A flame spinner consists of two weighted balls attached to a length of cable; the pair is spun in an elegant, showy dance of spinning fire. Fireball and immolation flame spinners use petrol to generate a flaming nimbus around the ball’s metal casing, while supernova and fission flame spinners dispense with the casing and instead compress the petrol to generate a dense mass of blazing heat in place of each ball. Using a flame spinner effectively is difficult due to the complex handling required, and kasathas and other races with additional limbs find they have a substantial advantage in that regard. Flare Axe A flare axe pushes a magnetically contained wave of plasma in a semicircular arc parallel to the haft that resembles a miniature solar flare. The color of plasma indicates the relative temperature (and therefore damage output) of each weapon: red star flare axes are the standard model, yellow star and white star flare axes are more dangerous, and blue star flare axes inflict the most destruction. Frost Maul A two-handed hammer with a reservoir of coolant in its head, a frost maul simultaneously bludgeons and chills its target. As most substances become brittle and prone to shattering when subjected to extremely low temperatures, the frost maul excels at damaging objects it hits. Frost mauls come in aufeis, iceberg, floe, and glacier models. Gale Baton A vortex of supercooled air swirls around this slender baton, freezing targets before the baton even makes contact and knocking dangerous projectiles off course. The tempest gale baton is the most common model and is widely available on the Idari and in other kasathan communities, with later developments resulting in the more powerful cyclone and hurricane gale batons. Glass Blade This combat knife is made almost entirely from potassium-treated aluminosilicate glass, a strong, transparent material that retains the insulating properties of glass. A single exposed wire along the leading edge carries a deadly electric charge; the glass of the blade insulates the wearer against electrocution, and a rubberized grip makes it easy to hold. Live glass blades carry a continuous current, while the jolt, impulse, and surge models discharge upon impact. Grindblade The sharp edge of a grindblade has been crafted with advanced micropitting technology that turns it into a destructive rasp at close to the molecular level, capable of inflicting hideous damage. So sharp and savage is their edge that most grindblade designers don’t even bother giving them a point. Hammer Assault hammers have heavily weighted metal heads and relatively light aluminum or polycarbonate grips. Hammer heads can be custom-made with designs or logos imprinted on the surface. Comet, gravity well, and meteoric hammers have weighted or pneumatically driven heads that deliver accelerated blows. Hook Sword A larger cousin of the hook knife, the hook sword is a longsword with a pronounced hook at one edge of the blade’s tip. This barb not only deals gouging wounds, but it can also be used to trip an unwary foe. The drow invented the hook sword based on their design for the hook knife, but the weapon can be found all over the galaxy in the hands of brutal fighters. Ice Needle This handheld melee weapon appears to be nothing more than a handle with a slot in one end. Once a vial of an injectable substance is inserted into this slot, the ice needle forms a slender spike of ice around that liquid core, allowing you to inject the substance into a foe with a virtually untraceable weapon. Undercover and furtive ice needles are often used primarily for their injecting capabilities, while artifice, espionage, and subterfuge ice needles deal significant damage along with the injection. Icestar Staff An icestar staff is an homage to the planet of Verces, where shirren immigrants making their first Pact Worlds home developed the weapon. One end of this staff glows with heat, while the other end shimmers with frost, offering the wielder the choice of which to use for each strike—a particular treat for its shirren creators. Icestar staves come in defender, seeker, warrior, drifter, and leader models. Injection Glove Injection gloves were originally designed for medical use, but they have been heavily altered to serve in combat as well. A flat cartridge containing an injectable substance (such as a medicinal or poison) is inserted into a slot in the pointer finger of the glove, where it connects with a retractable needle. When the pointer finger encounters resistance, the needle pops out and injects its contents. The needle is reset by pressing it against a hard surface (which can be done as part of reloading it). Interference Blade The grip of an interference blade contains sonic projectors that emit specific ultrasonic frequencies, overlapping the sound waves until they become a physical edge. When you swing the weapon, this blade is visible as a blurred, translucent line. Monophonic interference blades generate a single pitch. Harmonic models use several pitches that amplify one another. A polyphonic blade projects variable frequencies, while a multiphonic version combines several frequencies in a single edge. Junk Censer A chain, cable, or other cord connects the long handle of this weapon to a perforated or grated container that is filled with exceptionally volatile compounds. Few are foolish enough to use such a weapon, so there’s been little advancement on its design, but many space goblins use junk censers with reckless and even gleeful abandon. While it is most often wielded in melee, the junk censer can also be thrown at an enemy. Like many cobbled-together weapons, a junk censer is unstable; on an attack roll of a natural 1, it deals its regular damage to the user and gains the broken condition. Longsword A longsword is a straight, double-edged blade that typically protrudes from a haft. Modern longswords are made of stainless steel, carbon steel, or, rarely, a custom material such as titanium or bainite. Longsword, Dimensional Slice The ultimate advancement in metallurgic technology, designed by a tech firm owned by Ulrikka Clanholdings, a dimensional slice blade looks like an elongated stiletto surrounded by a blade-shaped aura. The aura is solid to the touch and can slice through almost any material. Longsword (Microserrated, Ultraserrated) The single edge of this sword looks homogeneous to the naked eye, but it is actually made of thousands of microscopic teeth. The teeth tear through organic matter, causing significant damage and bleeding. Longsword, Molecular Rift The molecules of this longsword have been artificially agitated, creating a devastating disruption field along its blade. It must be stored in a magnetic sheath to avoid cuts and damage from casual contact. Longsword, Sintered A sintered longsword is made of compacted ceramics, forming a durable and finely edged blade. Longsword, Ultrathin The double-edged blade of an ultrathin longsword is made of dense metal that holds its edge and adds heft to a swing. The blade appears exceptionally thin and light, belying the damage it can deal. Longsword, Zero-Edge Crafted with quantum technology, the blade of this sword seems blurry due to its exceptionally fine edge. Magma Blade Though this sturdy sword appears to be made of stone when inactive, once powered the blade cracks and melts into a glowing bar of magma held in place by magnetic fields. The incredible heat inflicts grievous injuries on targets. Rhyolite magma blades are the most affordable model, andesite and basalt magma blades have increased intensity, and the formidable plagioclase magma blade is the most dangerous. Meteor Glaive The glaive is an ancient weapon, originally developed for use by and against mounted warriors. The meteor glaive is the Skyfire Legion’s update on the original design, incorporating a petrol tank near the base of the slightly curved blade and relying on a long shaft to keep the wielder at a safe distance. Meteor glaives are classified into tactical, advanced, elite, and paragon models. Mirage Dagger The mirage dagger is an elegant one-handed blade that expels an aura of superheated air that causes visible distortions in the air around it. This minor displacement effect makes it easier to catch enemies off guard with it. A wide, circular guard protects the wielder’s hand while the blade is active. Distortion mirage daggers are the standard model; hallucination and illusion mirage daggers feature increased damage capabilities. Monowhip Designed to deal maximum damage, a monowhip is woven of monofilament fibers reinforced with carbon particles. Weighted at one end and spooled from a tough carbon-fiber grip, it delivers surgical-quality lacerations with minimal strength. The cuts delivered are so clean that victims sometimes fail to notice a severed limb until they are overwhelmed by a rush of blood loss. Nova Lance This long weapon bears a plasma sheath at its striking tip. Although similar weapons are produced on many worlds, nova lances’ use in Eoxian racing broadcasts has made them especially popular throughout the Pact Worlds. They are typically manufactured by corporations that specialize in plasma pistols and plasma rifles and thus their models follow the same naming conventions: red star, yellow star, white star, and blue star. Pike A pike is composed of a sharpened-aluminum, stainless-steel, or carbon-steel spike atop a light metal or polycarbonate staff. Plasma Doshko The plasma versions of these traditional vesk weapons use the same popular naming convention as other plasma weapons. Plasma Lash A plasma lash has a sturdy, braided handle with a thick but flexible cord that divides into several narrower cables as it gets farther from the handle, each trailing lines of uncontained plasma. These weapons come in red star, yellow star, white star and blue star models. Plasma Ribbon While analog battle ribbons (see page 52) are the most traditional of such weapons, increased demand for showier displays in recent centuries has resulted in the development of the plasma ribbon. Much like the analog version, a plasma ribbon is a 10-foot-long ribbon about 3 inches wide, though this version is made from impermeable nanocarbon fiber. A series of fine, flexible wires along the edges produces a narrow magnetic field that turns the weapon into a streamer of glowing plasma in use. Student plasma ribbons allow the user to build up proficiency; battleflowers trade up to professional, competitor, and champion plasma ribbons as they become more skilled with the weapons. Plasma Sword A plasma generator is seated within this sword’s hilt. A plasma-resistant ceramic housing focuses the beam with the assistance of a localized force field, either in a single straight beam or along a magnetized blunted blade or wire-like lines. When the sword is unpowered, the plasma beam disappears. Polarity Gauntlets Polarity gauntlets fit snugly over the wearer’s extremities, and when activated, the two gloves generate an arc of electricity between them. Due to the alternating currents, subsequent attacks deal additional damage: each strike that hits a target after the first in rapid succession deals additional damage. The popularity of these weapons has led to the proliferation of different versions, including the cheap but potent spark and static models, the midrange aurora and current models, and the powerful storm and tempest polarity gauntlets. Kasathan warriors who maintain their cultural predilection for melee combat favor polarity gauntlets as an effective weapon that aligns with their martial values. Pyrod Constructed from an insulated tube containing an integrated petrol tank with a nozzle on one end, pyrods expel a gout of flame when swung with force. The weapons are used in lashunta dance and performance combat as often as in earnest melee, and many bear elegant laser engraving, sculpted grips, or other aesthetically pleasing elements. Luminous pyrods are produced with a greater eye toward aesthetics, while torch pyrods and beacon pyrods are designed to maximize their firepower. Resistance Rod The metal rod has a carefully insulated grip and a resistance coil designed to generate substantial heat surrounding the bulk of the baton’s shaft. Though the weapon is named for its engineering, it is often used by members of the Android Abolitionist Front and other rebel groups because of its evocative name and ease of construction. Straingauge resistance rods retain some flexibility and are easier to use, while thermistor and piezoresistor resistance rods employ more advanced coils to generate a hotter output. Induction resistance rods operate at higher outputs and are significantly more dangerous. Resonant Gauntlet The translucent crystal network in a resonant gauntlet has its origins in the rings of the gas giant Liavara. The rings contain crystal fragments thought to record every sonic vibration that passes through them. Researchers have yet to fully decode the information they hold, but they have been able to develop a material that shares some of the crystal’s properties. A resonant gauntlet is a long glove with composited crystal and metal around the user’s wrist, forearm, and knuckles. When a wearer strikes, the composite generates a harmful resonance that can be directed into a target’s body, rupturing cell walls and causing organ stress. The wearer can increase the effect by flexing the limb and digits under the gauntlet, causing the crystal to record the subtle sounds of the body and its component matter to build stronger resonance. The cellular resonance gauntlet is the basic model. Focused frequencies of the molecular, atomic, and quantum models stimulate respectively smaller components of matter to deal correspondingly large amounts of damage. Resonant Staff The weapon known as the resonant staff has a history that runs parallel to origins of the resonant gauntlet and resonant pistol. A similar crystalline structure tuned to particular frequencies turns electricity into sound as it agitates the crystal. The sonorous staff is named for the pleasant tone it strikes, while the reverberant model echoes with a few different tones. A stentorian resonant staff is like the reverberant model but punctuates its blows with distinctive sonic cracks. Searing Grip The searing grip was originally designed for artists who craft their visions in various metals. The grip has several layers of insulation to separate the wearer’s hand from the resistance coils lining the palm and fingers; as such, the glove is often mistaken for a simple well-insulated work glove. Lengthy application of this heat can soften many metals, which aids in sculpting efforts, but even a quick touch can inflict painful burns, allowing searing grips to double as low-profile weapons. The versions typically employed by sculptors are designated low-heat and high-heat, though this is a relative distinction, as both operate at temperatures capable of dealing substantial damage. The weaponized searing grip drops the pretense of being an artist’s tool, though those trained in its use find that its functionality doesn’t differ substantially from the other models. Seismic Pick Equal parts tool and weapon, a seismic pick is used in Ulrikka Clanholdings’ mining efforts due to the added impact of its sonic emitters. These vibrations facilitate efficient excavation, and the picks prove similarly effective against armored opponents. Light and heavy seismic picks are equally useful in fighting or mining. Driver and demolition models are really weapons of war far more powerful than needed to perform most mining work. Shadow Chains Worshipers of Zon-Kuthon developed the first shadow chains using cutting-edge heat-transfer technology, but outsiders rapidly reverse-engineered the weapons, constructing functional facsimiles from their own tech. Shadow chains’ links rapidly absorb heat, while their heavily insulated handle protect their wielders from direct exposure to the freezing darkness. Many adherents of the Midnight Lord make use of the follower, acolyte, and penitent shadow chains, while only the most devout can afford the more powerful ecclesiastic and devotional shadow chains. Shock Pad A shock pad can be installed into an armor upgrade slot. When the user hits a target with the shock pad, the weapon emits an electric discharge that stuns or damages the target. These weapons are particularly valued in suits of powered armor that bring substantial strength to bear. Shock pads typically are available in static, aurora, storm, and tempest models. Shock Truncheon These polycarbonate batons have a side-handle grip and a electrode-lined striking surface that delivers an electrical charge. Shrieking Knife A shrieking knife remains silent until it strikes a target, only then emitting a shrill burst of lethal frequencies. Harmonic models use focused sound arrays that are similar in their output, while interference versions combine sounds to increased effects. Infrasonic and ultrasonic models are like the interference version, but they also use sound waves outside the normal hearing spectrum. Singing Disk A singing disk, also known as a shotalashu singer, is a 7-inchdiameter metal disk that is perforated with intricate abstract patterns and has a circular hole in the middle. When the weapon is swung or thrown, the perforations cause the air flowing through them to vibrate with a range of sonic frequencies like hundreds of voices singing simultaneously. The disks can sound quite lovely, but the sonic frequencies they create are unforgiving to the body and inner ear, and can muddle the mind. Singing disks have a series of models ranging from the sopranino to the soprano, alto, tenor, and bass versions. Singing Spear As a singing spear moves through the air, grooves and channels along its length catch the wind, amplifying the noise into a strong sonic vibration. Lashunta shotalashu hunters of Castrovel originally used the weapons as the sound helped members of hunting parties keep track of one another and identify where targets might be in thick undergrowth. Singing spears sound pleasant, and can be found in sopranino, soprano, alto, and tenor models. Each has increasingly precise grooves for improved sonic damage that can disturb the inner ear and cause brief disorientation. Skyfire Sword Originally, these swords were known by their manufacturing ID, BSB–1750. Their popularity with the Skyfire Legion led to their colloquial name, Skyfire swords. Vents for burning gas jets line one edge of the hollow blade. When powered, magnetic fields contain and ignite the gases into a glowing corona of flames. Solar Brand A solar brand consists of a flat plate that fits against the back of the hand, secured with a grip or a band. Once activated, the solar brand generates a protruding, arrowhead-shaped field of plasma. A red star solar brand doesn’t leave devastating marks, but the stronger yellow star, white star, and blue star models can cause lasting damage. Spark Knife A spark knife is similar in appearance to a typical survival knife, leading to confusion among those unfamiliar with the weapon. In addition to dealing electricity damage, a spark knife can siphon electrical charge from its target’s natural electrical attacks, recharging its own battery. These blades were originally created in the Absalom Station neighborhood of Sparks, and different versions trace their names to their usage there: runner spark knives are relatively inexpensive, followed by recruit spark knives. Crew spark knives and boss spark knives are rarer, tracing back to those in established positions in the neighborhood’s social order. Spined Iceblade The spined iceblade is a variant of the traditional kasathan spined blade. Its longer, curved handle includes internal channels where coolant builds up until it is released by the wielder’s movements. Frostbite-class, hailstorm-class, blizzard-class, and avalancheclass spined iceblades are all readily available in markets that regularly serve kasathas, but similar weapons appearing on distant worlds have intrigued kasathan archaeologists. Staff Staves are long and flexible, weighted on the end to provide extra striking power. Most staves are made from aluminum or fiberglass, though some are still made from wood. Sentinel and repeller staves are made of conductive metal and deliver a painful, low-voltage charge that can stun opponents. The hardlight staff uses a core of unstable photonic gel to dramatically increase its mass every time it strikes a surface. Starknife Four tapered metal blades surround the central ring of a starknife, which can be thrown or used to stab opponents. Accelerated and lightspeed starknives have gas-powered jets that fire when the starknife is wielded. Solid auras surround the blades of a dimensional slice starknife, which are manufactured with cutting-edge metallurgic techniques. In a sintered starknife, the metal blades are replaced with compressed ceramic blades. Storm Hammer This massive warhammer’s magnetic discharge deals additional damage that can sometimes knock a target to the ground. Dwarves in the Diasporan Star Citadels first developed storm hammers to bring larger foes to a more manageable height; many bear aesthetic designs hearkening to Angradd and other dwarven motifs. The materials used in a storm hammer’s construction determine the magnetic force and thereby the strength of the weapon; available versions include diamagnetic, paramagnetic, ferromagnetic, antiferromagnetic, and metamagnetic storm hammers. Stun Staff Stewards often make use of the combined offensive and defensive flexibility of a stun staff, a polycarbonate staff with an electrodelined striking surface. These weapons are commonly used in riot control due to their ability to easily inflict nonlethal damage, but they’re also valuable in self-defense, and their streamlined appearance means they don’t attract overmuch attention at formal events where security is as necessary as discretion. As a cousin of the shock truncheon, the stun staff bears a similar naming convention, with the tactical stun staff as the most basic, followed by the static, aurora, storm, and tempest models. Swoop Hammer The combat head of a swoop hammer is affixed to an elongated haft. The extra reach of the haft allows for a greater swinging arc and accelerated damage. Taclash A tactical lash, or taclash as it is commonly called, is a length of nylon cord reinforced with carbon fibers. Taclashes were originally used by military organizations as a form of crowd control, and explorers and mercenaries came to appreciate the utility of the weapon. When a numbing taclash connects, a low electrical shock transmits through the lash. The shock is too mild to deal damage, but it can stun the target. Talon A talon is a stylized weapon with a fitted grip and a curved, serrated blade. It can be used as a slashing weapon without activating the battery. When powered, the talon converts energy into acid that can melt through certain types of armor (though the weapon always targets a foe’s KAC). Shirrens favor talons, and some consider them to be holy weapons of Hylax, referring to them as the queen’s talons. Increasingly advanced models of the weapon are often named after roles of some hivedwelling species, beginning with drone, and advancing through warrior, knight, queen, and god. Vibrogarrote The vibrogarrote is similar to an analog garrote, but the handle contains a battery pack to power the weapon, and the garrote wire produces a coherent, cutting sound. When used, the vibrogarrote makes a distinctive pitch based on how long the wire has been extended. Basic, harmonic, and interference vibrogarrotes produce only audible frequencies, while infrasonic and ultrasonic vibrogarrotes also generate waves outside the typical auditory spectrum for additional damage. Void Staff Quite common on Eox, void staves are designed using extensive necromancy-derived technologies, resulting in nonreflective black coloration and a range of morbid effects. A target struck by a void staff suffers effects similar to frostbite, as the weapon drains the life energy out of the target on a cellular level and, in some cases, causes complications with breathing and other essential functions. Grave-class, crypt-class, tomb-class, and ossuary-class void staves are relatively common throughout the Pact Worlds, while barrow-class void staves are almost never seen anywhere except Eox Wailing Blade While it looks like a longsword at a glance, a wailing blade is composed of a series of microtextured plates. When powered, these plates vibrate to generate an array of sonic frequencies at deafening and damaging volumes. A tymbal wailing blade produces only a single audible sound, while a euphonic wailing blade produces multiple pitches concurrently. Strident wailing blades and warbler wailing blades have pitches that vary, the former sounding like a layered chirping and the latter combining trilling notes. Warfan A warfan is a semicircle of nanocarbon fabric with a series of carbonedge ribs spaced evenly in a radial pattern. The ends of these ribs are sharpened such that a proficient wielder can block incoming attacks and make melee strikes with the weapon held in one hand. The flashy movements involved in using a warfan make it a superb weapon for combat when appearances matter as much as damage dealt. Welder Though generally recognized as tools, welders are so commonly used as improvised weapons that some ysoki manufacturers have begun designing them to serve equally well in both roles. A welder is often little more than a battery casing and an exposed plasma conduit. Utility welders are simple and straightforward, and industrial welders are more powerful and built to be more comfortable for more regular use. Starship welders are versatile and relatively compact for their output, while offensive welders are intended for combat first and maintenance only as an afterthought. Zero Knife A zero knife appears much like a folded switchblade, though the hilt is somewhat bulkier due to the battery; when activated, the zero knife forms a blade formed entirely of an aura of intense cold rather than steel. The frostbite-class zero knife is an easily obtained weapon whose blade rapidly accumulates flakes of frozen material in most atmospheres. The more advanced hailstorm-class, blizzard-class, avalanche-class, and icequake-class zero knives incorporate technology that eliminates the build-up. Category:Weapons